Red vs Blue: Tennessee Documents
by Our Guild
Summary: Follow the adventure of Agent Tennessee the Freelancer. No one owns anything cannon.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Rose here speaking on behalf of our newest member ****Helio Breaker.** **As a new author in Our Guild, we hope you enjoy his fic. As usual, nothing in Red vs Blue or Halo Canon is anyone's here.**

**Prologue**

*200 hours, planet Epsilon Erandi, a building top over a busy street*  
>A freelancer watches as two targets wanted for questioning meets with a high ranking insurrection leader.<br>The agent talks to himself on a closed radio  
>pretty full of yourselves to meet in public and without any protection/  
>The Freelancer sights in on the targets with a sniper rifle. He loads tranquilizer rounds into it and drops<br>the three. Panic breaks loose and people start running everywhere. In the confusion the agent climbs down and casually picks up the two and puts a bullet in the head of the third. / orders only want these two, sorry/  
>The agent goes to the hanger and gets into a pelican, and puts the two in cells.<br>/This is Agent Tennessee, i have recovered the targets and am taking off now, detonating the explosives in 3...2...1../ *explosion*  
>The bomb went off successfully, on my way to the Rendezvous point Alpha Charlie/  
>The Agent takes off and escapes during the chaos of having the insurrection headquarters destroyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Tenn had just gotten out of the debriefing for his mission. Commands wasn't happy with his actions of eliminating such a high risk target, and were even more angry about the fact that his only excuse was that it wasn't part of his mission to capture the VIP. He was walking down the hall when something caught his eye. It was the sign of the freelancers etched into the wall. He remembered back to the days when it wasn't uncommon for Freelancers to go anywhere and do anything with no questions asked. / yeah those were the days.../

He flashbacked to the training camp where he first met his fellow Freelancers, and how much happier he was back then. He also remembered seeing his former CO, who ended up becoming Wyoming, and how he had been betrayed before being picked for the program. He and Wyo made up later when Wyoming helped him out on a mission and took him to be his apprentice. Then there was the general and the commander, the two coolest guys he met in the program. They were incredibly powerful after being submitted to the transformation. He also remembered an older guy who seemed like a jerk, but Tenn understood all that was wrong was that he had become hardened from some sorts of trauma, and also how over protective he was of his sister. Tenn started walking again and walked into another briefing room. He was beginning to feel the exhaustion from going on so many non-stop missions since the program had become so empty. Nearly all of the agents had gone down fighting, but that didn't stop the war, and he still had some fight left in him. After all without the program, what would he be?

He sat down and listened to the recordings that were left for him and then began discussing how he would handle the mission with his AI Zulu. The Elite AI was hard to understand sometimes, but he knew what the creature would mean. He said the same thing all the time anyway, to cleanse the lesser beings from this universe. He didn't care about religion, he just wanted to win and stay alive. Anyway, if he had protection from the flag, that's all he would need. He missed the zealots too, but most people didn't like them so he wouldn't force his beliefs on others. He got up and left the room and walked outside to take another last look at the landscape of Earth, he always did just in case he didn't come back. That's when he wondered / I wonder if the others ever think about Earth, the program, or me.../

That's when he walked into the hanger and got into a pelican loaded with ODSTs, It wasn't a drop so nobody was happy, he liked the thrill and the adrenaline rush. / Always first ones in and last ones out, even when you don't drop huh?/ A few of the men laughed. They all had noticed he had HEV equipped armor and knew he had made jumps before./Well are we gonna sit here or are we gonna kill some shit?/  
>That's when the ship lifted off and began its trip to the drop.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

The Pelican shook and rocked from explosions that filled the airspace over the battle. Everyone was quiet on the ride. Tenn could tell that no one was scared, that they were just shuddering from the anticipation of a good fight. He could tell that right now they needed something to excite their spirits to make them get ready for the battle.

Finally he said, /These poor sons a' bitches have no idea what's coming their way, a battalion of the most kick ass soldiers that Earth can muster, ODSTs! Ready to go through Hell?/.

Many of the men gave cheers, Tenn was no speech maker, but he could tell that it wasn't exactly what they needed to hear. The pelican touched down in the middle of a firefight, and the doors flew open and the ODSTs charged out, every so many of them falling down and never getting back up. Tenn just casually strolled out with his sniper rifle up.

Tenn proceeded to systematically kill the most powerful targets, this caused the lines to break which allowed the ODSTs to get in and finish what was left of the alien forces. Then they set up a defendable camp where the pelican had been.

Tenn sat quietly by himself all night keeping his cool while on sentry duty. From a distance he could hear the celebration that was going on at camp. Then he listened as three ODSTs walked up upon him and sat down next to him. "So you're a freelancer, huh?", one asked. / Yeah, I'm Tennessee/, was Tenn's reply. The other two never said anything, it was just this one younger ODST, who seemed to be fascinated with the freelancer program. "So do you have one of those creepy voices in your head?", he asked. Tenn paused a moment, he could hear Zulu telling him to take leave of these imbeciles, then he responded,/yeah, I've got a mean voice in my head that wants to kill stuff/.

The ODST laughed and threw a rock, then he said "don't we all." Tenn started to feel something going through his mind but quickly discarded it, he decided to keep focused on the here and now. The ODST on the other hand, had more questions. "So did you know that Maine creep?" Tenn's reply was, /He wasn't so bad, he was a good guy before he got those nasty **voices **in his head/. Tenn had to put the emphasis on the fact that there had been multiple AI in Maine.

The ODST asked another question," So did the freelancers become friends with each other, or did you guys try to stay separate from each other in training too?"

Tenn was beginning to tire from this boy's insolence, /We were all pretty close in training, we tried to be friends with each other, because things weren't easy for us/ The ODST's follow-up was, "Well who were your friends?"

Tenn really didn't want to answer that question, but forced himself to, to see if it would get them off his back about it,/ Indiana, Kentucky, Georgia, Colorado, Rhode Island, and Utah/. The ODSTs could hear their friends calling them back to camp.

He said one more thing before leaving, "My CO wanted me to tell you that after what you did today, you are an honorary Hell jumper, and that next time we catch you without that armor, you're getting that mark."

They left after that. Tenn spent the rest of the night, sitting there and sniping grunts who had unfortunately wandered too far away from camp and the occasional jackal scout.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

The next morning Tenn walked back to the camp and got the best troops had survived the landing and left the rest to defend the camp until pickup. He led them to an elephant that had been part of a supply drop and had his eleven men take positions on the vehicle. He took a position next to the driver and kept his scope fixed on the horizon. /Move to rally point Foxtrot Sierra/ The ODST nodded and drove forward.

*meanwhile three klicks away from the rally point a scarab attacks a group of marines and a freelancer*  
>Indiana was sitting behind a rock with a soldier. "Micky! Where the fuck are you!" he yelled into his head set. "I'm headin for the- oh shit-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" then he only heard static through the head set. "Fuck...okay Dingo? Just you, me, and Carlos...i got a plan, flank them left. Carlos, you go right" he said and they did so.<p>

Then Indy ran through the scarab's legs. Then he jumped on a leg and started climbing. "I'm getting to old for this job", he said to himself. Then after he pulls himself up he grabs a grunt and snaps its neck, talked a grenade, and sneaks around the edge. Then after seeing some elites, tosses the grenade onto its back, blowing them off. Then he grabs their turret and goes for the engine shooting everything. "But its a fun job." Then he finds the engine and jams the turret into the center, and jumps down, walking away as the Scarab blows up. "Wolf squad lets move!", he said. Knowing his guns were gone, Carlos tossed him a battle rifle and Indy cocks it, looking up to see Tenn on an elephant. /"Hey Indy! You boys need a ride?"/ ..."Yeah...comon guys!" He yelled as they got on.

Tenn was glad to see his old friend was still alive and fighting, but he just quietly enjoyed it to himself. He had to stay focused so he didn't lose these men, so he just watched through scope. Occasionally they spotted hostiles but quickly, and mercilessly ended the poor beings lives. After a few hours they reached what used to be a secret headquarters for the military in that region. It had completely been destroyed. Tanks and various vehicles lay in the front still burning.

The main complex had literally been melted down to the ground. but in the center of all the carnage a lone figure sat cooking something. Tenn immediately recognized the shining armor of General Georgia./Hey Geo! Save me a wing!/ Tenn yelled to his CO. He and Indy then proceeded to casually stroll over to Georgia. Tenn said first/Sir, LT. Tennessee reporting, Sir!/ He stood at attention.

Geo replied with some meat in his mouth, "At ease Tenn. "Tenn took off the top half of his armor so he could freely move and eat in comfort. As Tenn and Indy sat down and began eating with their leader, the teams walked down and stared in disgust as they watched the three of them eat a dead Jackal.

A few of the men turned away, but one said it, "how could you eat that shit?" Geo was the one who answered, "Hey free food is free food, you can't argue with that." Tenn and Indy nodded in agreement. The men got to work building defenses around the shattered location when Tenn leaned over and asked Geo, "Jack, What in the hell, happened here?"

Geo sighed and responded, "Six scarabs and an army of enemy forces attacked and wiped out my men,... I had my forward line, form up in Scorpions to destroy the Scarabs, but after losing two, the enemy targeted the tanks and destroyed them. It got me really pissed. After a while there was nothing left but me and a couple hundred dead aliens."

Tenn said, "Then that leaves three, Indy took one out before we got here." Then out of nowhere Tenn was tackled by seven ODSTs who proceeded to tattoo his arm with an odd symbol matched up with a Latin description. He pushed them off said thanks and put his upper body armor back on. He was helping the others build the defenses when they were ambushed by the alien forces./

Take up arms and defend the line/ Geo announced. Tenn scrambled back and pulled out his battle rifle. He stood behind Geo his back facing him, and said /Sir they have us completely surrounded/ Meanwhile Indy had climbed on the Elephant and had taken the turret from its position, he yelled, "You guys keep this machine working, we need it!

"He then opened fire into a pair of elites who had gotten too close. Tenn and Geo were busy by themselves keeping the center of the base clear of enemies who swarmed in. Tenn lost count of how many he killed but guessed around fifty, then he was caught off guard when Geo fired into a Brute. The bullet went through the brute's skull and into a methane deposit that exploded, and killed five more enemies. Geo yelled, /"Boooyah bitches, can't beat that can you?"/

Tenn was tackled by a Chieftain who was about to finish him when, in one movement, Geo stabbed him with his knife came back and tasered him, and then at point blank range, blew its head off with his shotgun. This took place in less than fifteen seconds.

Tenn got up and congratulated and thanked his friend, he always found himself being in debt to Geo, some way or another. After almost an hour of constant combat, two of the Scarabs returned. /Tenn you and Indy take out the one on the right, I got the left. All troops fall back and concentrate on infantry only/ Geo ordered. /Yes Sir!/ it had been unanimous.

Indy picked up a wounded solider and jumped off the elephant right before it was destroyed by the Scarabs.  
>Tenn turned to Indy and said,  you still got some fight in ya?/ He threw a belt of grenades to Indy./cause we have to take out that piece of alien shit over there/ Indy responded, "you know me, so well"

Tenn then said, /Good, because that's how we get on it/ He pointed to two Jet brutes. /You get the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left/

The two worked in unison, gracefully complimenting each other in movement and killed eight brutes. They then strapped two jet packs on. Indy asked, "How do i work the damn thing?" /Just hit the big red button/

Tenn then flew up and landed on the Scarab. Indy flew up and crashed onto the Scarab's head. "Fuuuck!" he said. Tenn then said /who says you can't teach an old devil dog a new trick?/ Tenn knocked two jackals off of the machine and helped his friend up. The two ran around killing everything they could until they found the energy core. Indy stole a turret and killed two brutes when Tenn yelled/there it is, take it out, I'll cover you!/ Indy rammed the turret into the core, set the grenade timers, and put the grenades into the core.

The two quickly leapt off the Scarab as it exploded. Meanwhile General Geo had made a call on his legendary Gencom and the other Scarab was buried under three MAC blasts. The Final Scarab had appeared and was being abandoned when Tenn flew over and took control of it. He then used it to mop up any enemy forces left.

He then said, /Hey! You guys diggin the new ride?/ There were shouts of victory and praise when Indy yelled, "Shotgun!" "Dammit!", Geo responded. They all loaded into the Scarab and began the journey back to command. That day had been a complete victory for the freelancers, none of them had died and they had captured an enemy Uber unit.

When Tenn got back to the barracks after his debriefing he decided that while his friends were here at HQ, he might as well hang out with them so he got up from his bunk and went to spend the next while catching up on all that he had missed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

While he awoke from the best sleep he had had in months, Tenn wondered what he would do today. Last night he had talked with some friends he thought dead, and was happy to say he was wrong. Tenn got dressed and walked to his briefing. When he arrived he noticed something strange. There was a board of officials there to hand him his orders personally.

Normally they just played recordings of what he should do, but this was something that he thought they would never do. The Chairman was always against freelancers, he hated them. Why would he be here to give Tenn his orders? After listening to the mission, Tenn got up and left. Outside, he saw Geo leaning on a wall. /So it was you they were talking to.../, he said. Tenn's reply was /yeah, they want me to infiltrate an insurrectionist base and wipe out a new weapon computer system they are developing/

Geo nodded and said,/ just be careful, i don't trust the way, you got this mission,... just too odd to see the chairman actually talking to Freelancers for no reason/.

Tenn arrived to the hanger where a ship was waiting for him. The pilot was a spy for the UNSC, who was going to be pretending to do a supply drop. The ship took the short flight to the enemy base. It was dangerously close to the UNSC HQ, and Tenn wondered if the innies were spying on him.

He snuck off board and wandered around until he found the power source to the base. After "disposing of it, alarms flashed and sirens wailed. Tenn began running towards his objectives. He fires a few rounds into some sentries to put them down, and rounds a corner crashing into another armored solider. He stops and says astonishingly /Rhoda?/. Rhode Island looks over to him and says /Tenn? what are you doing here?/ Tenn casually responded /Oh just killing people, blowing shit up, ya know, the usual stuff/. Rhode said, / Cool, I'm on a mission/. Tenn calmly throws a grenade that explodes killing a cluster of about five people and says /No kidding, me too!/. Rhode then asked,/"Sweet! What's your mission!"/.

Tenn then answers,/oh just destroying this weapon system that these dissidents made/, then he turns around and shoots two enemies charging at him. Then Rhode nervously says,/"You are? Oh.. Um. Catch you later!"/ Then she takes off in a sprint towards the computer room. Tenn says to himself, /that was weird/ He then walks to the laboratory, and kills all of the science personnel. Then he begins laying explosives around the base in places so when it explodes it will definitely wipe the entire site out.

Meanwhile Rhode walked into the computer room and eliminated everybody in the room. Then she walked over to the computer and plugged in a USB, which begins to flood the system with a virus after she takes a copy of the Weapon system. She says to herself, "Okay. Let's see if this can get through the firewall." She pauses, "Dammit!" Then she starts typing something. "Gotcha!" then she leans back in her chair. As it finishes up Tenn walks in and says,/Rhode what are you doing? I just finished setting this place to blow up. We need to get to the exfiltration craft now."/ She looks to him and says, /okay, you set this place to blow?/. Tenn responds,/ of course, its texbook procedure, i have to eliminate all traces of the weapon system's existence, but the last thing i need to do is destroy the program, and if you already did that then let's go we've only got ten minutes left"/ She pulls her USB and lies,/"it's just finished now, let go"/ The two race to the hanger killing anything that moves on their way.

When they arrive the pilot says "I'm only supposed to take the one of you who finished their mission back to base, the other has to find his or her own way back. So which is it?" Tenn's response was, /What the fuck are you talking about?/. Rhode quickly says,/"A joint effort! You have to take us both!"/ The pilot shakes his head, "Sorry lady, but i got specific orders to leave the loser behind". Tenn gets upset and asks,/What the hell are you talking about, we were on the same mission?/.

The pilot shrugs, "No sir, they wanted to see who would win the bet, and left it to be decided by you two". Rhode feels betrayed and yells,/"That's bullshit! What's with that? Command finally lost their minds?"/. Before an answer comes, Tenn is shot in the back. He feels the sharp pain and ignores it as he pushes Rhode onto the ship.

He yells,/You did, what you were told Rhode, now get out of here you have 2 minutes before this place goes. Take off now!"/ As the ship takes off Tenn is shot again. Rhode runs to a viewport and asks,/Are you okay? Tenn!"/ Tenn waves them off and fires a few rounds into his attackers./Bye Rhode,... i guess I'll see you around/. Rhode declares,/"Good luck Tenn!"/

Tenn ran quickly to the vehicle depot as the building explodes. He jumps into the first warthog he saw and drove for the exit. He was too slow, he gets caught in the explosion as it blasts him from the base, and sends the vehicle he is in flying through the air.

It crashes down hard, and sends him flying through what was left of its dashboard. He groggily gets up an hour later and marches on the thirty-five mile hike through craggy desert. After hours of walking he arrives and enters through the gate.

The guard on sentry duty exclaims, "Jeezus Christ Sir! You look like SHIT!". Tenn's Armor was full of bullet holes that were leaking blood, most of it was scorched from the blast, or scared from the crash. His helmet was crushed in at one part and was obvious that his visor had cracked./Shut the hell up and get outta my way, I'm late for a debriefing/ He limped all through the base.

When he passed the mess hall people looked up and gawked at what must've happened to him. He entered the debrief and saluted the assholes who had just screwed him over. He regretfully admitted that he had failed his mission. He looked over to see Rhode getting praise from most of the board while three generals chewed him out about his performance. She looked over at him and felt guilty for what was happening. As he accepted his punishment of two more days of work with no meals and no bunk time, she hung her head in shame.

After leaving he had just finished turning in his armor for repairs when Geo walks up, pats him on the back and says, "Told ya so." Later Tenn was b himself cleaning his rifle in the wreck room when Rhode walks in and says, "Tenn... How are you?" Tenn doesn't look up at his friend, but responds, I'm okay Rhode... how are you? I heard you got a promotion."

She looks down and says, "Listen. I feel horrible for doing this Tenn." Tenn stops and looks up, "Horrible for doing what? You were just doing what they told you to, there's nothing wrong with that." She replies, "But I think you deserve the credit. All I did was send out a virus and take your ride home. Excuse me if I don't feel like a war hero." Tenn sighs, "you don't have to feel great about it, but it's not something that should make you depressed, besides, you needed it more than me"

Then Rhode said, "How did I deserve it more then you?" He shakes his head, " I didn't say deserve, i said that you needed it more. My rank doesn't matter to me, i know that I'm going to be in this army for the rest of my life, but you have possibilities, you need to move up in the world" Rhode gets a confused look on her face and asks, "Are you saying you don't have any possibilities?" Tenn then responds, "I don't, if i left this army what else would there be for me?" Rhode has to take a minute and says, "You could find something." "Like what? What is there for me to find?" asks Tenn.  
>"I'm not sure. I just can't see there being nothing."<p>

She responds. Tenn then decides that maybe he is wrong, he tells her, well Rhode, i know that all i have ever been, was just for this army, and i can't see there being anything else... I hope you make it out okay. I hope all the freelancers do. We keep getting screwed over, and want them all to have something good happen for them. I just can't see myself being a part of it. Thanks for stopping by Rhode... It means a lot to me that you care, but, it's not your fault" She stands there for a moment and says, "Your welcome. But I still feel guilty." She pauses and then continues, "I don't know why. You're a wonderful agent Tenn." She turns and starts to leave but stops at the door, "All I can do is hope that one day I'm as good as you." She leaves the room and

Tenn is now alone again. He sits for a few minutes pondering what has just happened and then collects his things and goes to his bunk. He was gonna need his tonight. After all, two days is a long time for no eating and sleeping.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Tenn woke up bright and early at four A.M. Since yesterday he had seen Indy and talked to him about how the Chairman was beginning to take down the freelancers. Indy hadn't taken the news too well, considering the hole he had punched through Tenn's top bunk. "Why are they making us compete...Tenn is like a son to me...I'm going to try and stop this" He had said.

Tenn looked over to his desk to see a small gift, neatly wrapped with a note. It read, "If it happens again, call me on this. We'll talk, and I'll get you what you need." It didn't need to have a name on it. He already knew it was just Geo watching out for him again. He carefully put the special headset and transmitter in his footlocker for safe keeping. He got dressed in his fatigues and went for a jog around base.

Two hours later he reports for his "duty". First he had to check on his armor. He walked with a recruit as an escort. The recruit says, "You have to spend the day with Utah? No wonder they said you were being punished." Tenn stopped and grabbed the poor rookie, then he forces him against a wall and puts his sidearm to the man's forehead. "Don't ever talk about a freelancer like that ever again!"

The recruit's pants became swollen and wet. Tenn let him down and he ran off. Tenn walked into the Tech room and said, "Hey Tah, sorry about the armor." Utah just kept concentrating on the armor. "Just as much of a lone wolf as ever, eh Tah?" Tah responds, "hmph, what did you do to it?" Tenn had known Tah for years, he knew he wasn't one for conversation. He also knew he would get whatever he was doing done, no matter what, so he knew his armor was in good hands.

"I can't believe how much you have gotten done since yesterday Tah, it looks like you have almost got it finished." Utah looked up and said, "Do you want to get it in lightish red or you want to keep it in Darkish Red?" Tenn laughed, "No, i think I'll let it stay the way i had it." Tenn walked outside to get to work on the mandatory PT.

After he did all of the warm-up exercises, Tenn began to jog around the track, when he saw the same recruit from earlier talking to some of his friends and heard him laugh and say, "that fine ass bitch that beat that other freelancer yesterday." Then he heard another reply, "yeah I'd hit that shit too." Tenn stopped and walked over. "Watcha guys talkin bout?" He asked. The recruit stuttered, "yyyoooou are the one who made me piss my pants earlier..." Tenn looked around, "Yeah. And?"

The recruit smiles and says, "Me and my boys here could whup your ass on the obstacle course." Tenn gets a confused look, "But what does hat have to do with" and is cut off by the drill sergeant walking up and yelling for them to form up. The drill sergeant looks at Tenn and smiles, "Why don't you recruits really test your abilities against a real solider? Freelancer if you could?"

Tenn nods and gets into position. Tenn immediately pulls ahead and ends up at the finish line five minutes before the recruits. Then the recruits start attacking him. He tries to fight them off as nonleathily as he could. Then finally the drill sergeant runs over with help and starts to pull the recruits away. Then the Chairman walks up and says, "I give you only two days of PT and you pay me back by attacking my nephew Tenn?" The drill sergeant attempts to defend him but is pulled away by advisors and told to remain silent.

Tenn just sits there shaking his head when the Chairman tells him to go back to the base and get his armor, then to collect his personal belongings. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to reassign you to a place where you can think about your performance. Your new attitude does not please your commanding officers." Tenn shrugs, gives a salute, and half-heartedly says, "Yes sir!"

Tenn retrieves his armor from Tah, right as he was finishing it. Utah just tells him, "good luck out there, and this time be more careful with the armor please." Tenn returns to his room and picks up his footlocker, then he walks off to the hanger where he waits for his transport. He is the only one who gets on and looks out at the base when he sees Rhode walking by. He waves to her as she turns and gets a confused look on her face. The shuttle quickly takes off and flies off to a remote outpost somewhere on the outer limits of human controlled space.

Tenn finds he is alone in the area for now. He walks into what is now his room and sits. After about an hour of nothing but his thoughts he unpacks his stuff. He pauses and removes his helmet. He then puts on the headset Geo gave him and calls Geo./Yeah, it's me... they sent me away... I'm all alone in a secret location now... and there is something i need./


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

*secret location*  
>Tenn was sitting on his new bunk. He waited for a reply from Geo. This is when he notices that this is an older base, but it has never been used. He tries to think why the UNSC would build a base and then not use it. Then Geo calls him. Geo is sitting at his desk at HQ when he answers,Name it, and I can and will make it happen./

Geo then takes an audible sip from a bottle of aged scotch. He returns the bottle to his hardwood desk and continues,/Besides, you're not the only one who's been reassigned. FLEETCOM hasn't been too happy with the fact that I miraculously keep finding myself sent on suicide missions by the Chairman. I'm now out of his jurisdiction and in command of my own base. The Chairman is under investigation by ONI, but nothing is sticking. I can also pull you out of there if you like. I've been given some special permissions if you catch my drift./  
>Then he takes another drink and listens for Tenn. Tenn thinks for a minute. I think i'm gonna stay here for a while and try to find out why they chose this specific location for me./ Then Tenn hears footsteps and says,/ Geo, I'll call you back for the ride and transfer to a new base. I'm not alone here/ Tenn hangs up and puts the headset away as a figure in freelancer armor enters.

"Agent Iowa Project 27 Reporting!". Iowa looks around and finds that it is only Tenn. "Iowa? So this is where they sent you, i pictured it with more white rooms." Iowa looks shocked, "Tenn!" Iowa runs over and stops saluting. "Sorry Sir...I forgot...You're still my superior..." Iowa throws a salute back into place at attention.  
>Tenn shakes his head, "Its fine, its not like command is gonna wander in off the streets anytime soon.<br>I'm glad to see that you are still alive, its been so long i was beginning to think you didn't make it." Iowa sticks his hand out,

"Thanks, yeah I know I've been gone. I was on a _vacation_ that helped a lot with my unresolved anger. "Tenn happily shakes his hand, "Yeah I'm on a vacation too. They sent me here because I'm a freelancer. They set me up to compete with the others and now it looks like i lost." Iowa looks odd for a moment and backs away. "I was told here to regroup and recuperate...what's really going on?"

Iowa shakes his head, "and what do you mean you lost?".

Tenn sighs and looks down at his helmet. He notices the crack has left a scar on the visor. It looks like a crooked grin. He finally says, "Yeah, they made me and Rhode go on missions against each other. And i let her win. But they weren't happy about me walking away alive. Then they punished me and the Chairman's Nephew, the bastard, attacked me. So they threw me out here with you in isolation... i guess to get me out of the way, or to make me go crazy. So what is there to do here? " I have no clue...I got here 30 min. ago...They told me I could stay here for a week or so...What have you been doing?" Iowa says as he sits down on the opposite bunk.

"Funny, I'm here on an extended stay... they just said to use my training and to survive. I've just been unpacking.", Tenn replied. Iowa looked to his friend, "You're coming with me when I leave..." "Unless they tell you not to... That's why i let Rhode win... it was me or her and i chose her.", Tenn says as he shakes his head.

"Well we better go do some scouting, and find out about our new home." The two of them replace their armor and leave their base compound. As they cut through thick jungle like vines, Iowa asks, "What's the deal with this planet...Do you know north or where the sun rises?" Tenn had been studying the planet meticulously as his transport had made its approach. "The sun is always out, and there is no sky... only space. It's an asteroid that was made to be a livable environment. We better go see if there is any animal life. We know there is vegetation. And don't worry about me getting off this rock... I have a ride.", he says as he walks into a clearing.

"If the sun is always out that means that there must be a dark side of the asteroid...is the entire asteroid livable?", Iowa asks. "Rhode's a good girl...unless I'm mistaken..", Iowa says as if trying to insinuate that he knows the truth. Tenn turns his head and responds, "You know that we've been dating for quite a while right?  
>Anyway, yeah the entire asteroid is livable, and the dark side is the bottom half... eternally in night. The plants down there should be interesting to look at." Iowa walks to Tenn and says, "yes but still...", then he looks at Tenn seriously, "You love her eternally..." Tenn can feel the tension, "I didn't say that,... but... yeah." Iowa backs off and says, "If there are plants they are the ones we should eat...they would have the most nutrients and water... plus there should be metal down there..." Tenn nods and says, "Yeah, and we should probably be scout this side first and the night side later." Iowa crouches down and picks up an odd looking grass, "So are you going to make me call you sir as long as we're here?"<p>

"I didn't care if you called me sir ever.", Tenn confessed, "We might want to check back where there sounds to be water." Iowa puts his head to the ground, "Wait... that's not water.." In an instant an odd wall made of energy flashes up next to them. "How did that happen?", Iowa asks. Tenn stands in awe, studying it for a minute before answering, "Uhh ancient alien defense system? Maybe there is more to this rock than we think"

Iowa begins to notice that, something strange happens when he moves near the wall. "Have you noticed anything that...moves with your actions?", He asks. Tenn responds, "Yeah, i heard these alien's stuff, only reacts to human touch. Anything alien makes it lock up." Iowa starts flailing his arms and comments," ...well here let's see if this works..." Tenn thinks to himself, " to touch, Io, to touch". Then he walks to the wall and taps a symbol on it, "No, like this." The wall goes down and reveals a path. The two walk down the path carefully when they are ambushed by large pig like animals.

The pair of freelancers easily kill the beasts and sit down to a meal. A few hours later after scouting more, Tenn finds an ancient temple structure. "Cool, Dibs on the stuff in there." He says as he passes through a large gated entrance. Iowa catches up and finds a club like object. "Hey this has a trigger!", he says as he pulls it, "But it doesn't seem to-" and is cut off by the firing of the powerful laser. 'SHIT!" Tenn runs over and pulls the weapon away, "careful with that, we don't know what it does", he says as he slings it on his back, "I'll take it for safe keeping, now let's get back to base." Iowa stops and says, "...wouldn't It be smarter to stay here?"

Tenn keeps walking, "Yeah, I'm gonna go get my shit and bring it back here, but if you want to wear the same undies every day for a week be my guest." Iowa starts following him, "...I'm following you..."The two go back to base and collect their things and move into the temple. They close the walls around it and live there for two weeks, when Tenn decides that it is time to go. He calls Geo for a pick-up and tells Iowa that they are leaving.

Iowa reluctantly says, "No...I don't think I do...There is something that tells me that this is my final vacation. And you leave...as soon as your ride comes..." Tenn understood, Iowa had been a failed experiment and was constantly being moved around for different treatments to help turn him into a better weapon. "Okay, but I'm coming back for you when things quiet down, and I'm not leaving you here without help, there will be weekly supply drops for you from now on, and you use the radio i built to call, if you ever need anything, just tune to my frequency." Tenn shook his friend's hand one last time before leaving, and boarded a shuttle en-route to his new posting at sand trap.  
>Take care Iowa, it looks like you won't be needing another_ vacation_ anytime soon/


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

Tenn was standing up in the pelican, as he waited for the drop off. Geo was having him reassigned to a busy outpost where he could keep tabs on some suspicious soldiers, but first he would have to land in Sand trap. Tenn hated the heat and sand, but i was necessary so to not attract attention from command. While there he was supposed to help agent York train a freelancer trainee.

The shuttle landed and Tenn stepped off. Geo had told him of this future agent a few times. Most of what he had heard had been good. He looks over to see this dorky looking girl standing there. She obviously didn't want to be there to pick up somebody she didn't know. He could also tell she didn't have much discipline.

Finally she says, "Should I take you to my mentor?" Tenn just nods and says, "Whatever." The two begin walking. She leads him to a small makeshift office, where she tells him, "Here's his office... I don't know if he's here though...".

Tenn replies, "Do you know where he is? I'm Tenn by the way"

She gleefully responds, "I'm NYC, just call me C if ya want. I'm used to it."  
>Then she pauses for a while and says, "Hmmm... what time is it...?" She looks up at a clock.<br>"12 hundred hours? He should be in the Caf if he's not here."

Tenn then says, "Thanks, I've got to deliver his new orders"  
>He turns and begins walking when he shouts back, "Oh and nice to meet you, hope you make it to becoming a<br>full freelancer someday, I guess I'll see you later"

C just laughs and yells back, "Yeah, so do I, thanks. Hope I see ya around the base again."

Tenn finds York eating lunch. He sits down next to him and says, "Glad i didn't bring my valuables on this trip."

York just looks over and says, "So Geo tells me you're in some trouble?"  
>Tenn nods and says, "We all are, I'm leaving in three days to my new outpost, i am supposed to give you this case and tell you to be ready to leave at any time. Freelancers have started disappearing, and have been mysteriously reassigned."<p>

York looks at him , takes the case and says," I will, D and i know how to handle ourselves."  
>Tenn leaves and goes to his temporary room.<br>Two days later in the morning Tenn was running the track. He doesn't notice C sneaking up on him.  
>She yells as loud as she can, "HI THERE!"<p>

Tenn stumbles but catches himself. He doesn't lose his cool and responds, "Hey C, how are you doing?"

She keeps up with him and says, "I'm good, what about you? Did you go to see York?"

Tenn replies, "I'm alright, thanks for asking, and yeah i did find him... guess he didn't tell ya I'm the one who's going to help train you today."

She smiles and says, "Oh, you are? That's so cool! I've only been training with York for infiltrations crap. 'cause that what I'm good at, why I'm here, I guess. Never really trained much with my gun before, you gonna teach me that?"

Tenn tells her, "Yeah, I am.. I'm a sniper. How good are you at infiltration?"

She just laughs and says, "Pretty good, I suppose. I have a history with it, 's why they chose me from training to come here."

Tenn responds, "That's neat,... I can't say why they picked me" The two finish their run and walk to the shooting range where Tenn asks, "Which kind of rifle do you want to learn how to use?"

C upholsters a Battle rifle and says, "How 'bout a BR?" She grins and finishes, "The only gun I have, actually."

"yeah, good choice, now sight in on that target", Tenn replies.  
>"Alright...", C says as she aims at the target.<br>Tenn just nods at her posture and informs her, "Just let the target come to you, don't go to it, wait for the right shot and then pull the trigger. Don't flinch though, wait to see that you got a hit."

She says, "Okay... "She zeroes in on the target, waits a minute and fires. She yelps and jumps from the recoil.

"that's expected, don't worry you'll get used to it. Its hard when you aren't always shooting on a daily basis. Do you want to try again?" Tenn asks.

C blinks a few times and responds, "Err... sure... I guess."

Tenn warns her, "Great, except this time I'm going to be yelling at you the whole time. Now go ahead and sight in"

"Err... okay... "She says as she targets again.

Tenn begins yelling, "Don't you dare Miss that target! You would have to be the sorriest sack of shit in the world not to hit it!"

C takes a deep breath and says, "I won't miss, sir!" She then fires a few shots that barely hit the target.

Tenn then says, "GOOD! NOW HIT IT AGAIN!" C winces from all of the shouting and continues to fire.  
>After hours of shooting it begins to get dark. Tenn then says, "Good shot, that'll do."<p>

C lowers her weapon and says, "Yessir."

Tenn nods and tells her, "Okay, it's getting late, lets head back for a hot meal."

C happily exclaims, "Okay. That'd be great!"

The next morning Tenn got up early and went outside to wait for his ride. That's when he noticed C running over to him. Tenn just sighed and said, "Hey C, todays the day i leave, I'll have to come visit you guys some time."

C just smiles and says, "See ya, buddy! Talk to ya soon, 'kay?"

Tenn nods and replies, "Yeah, i will." He once again gets on another Pelican and sits down. He was wondering if he'd ever get to just stay in one place. He knew he'd be posted in the next place for a while, but he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being out of touch with other freelancers. Geo had told him that the investigation had been moving towards something, but that it all ended where his trip was taking him now. He could see the ice from the sky above his new home... and Tenn did like the cold.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

It was early morning when Tenn arrived in his new assigned post. He was here to monitor the soldiers in this new Icelandic hellhole. He loved it here. His new "teammates" were a squad of specially trained reds. They knew about freelancers, and how they did things. Tenn was glad when he met the red CO, he was a mean man, but cared for his team. This Captain Walsley was indeed going to be an asset to Tenn. The others were just grunts who were willing to die for their beliefs. They were all commandos but it didn't mean that they had much expertise in skills outside of fighting. Their names were Walters, Kellington, Allen, and Derk. Tenn was glad to be red here. The blues were acting strangely for the past two weeks. Tenn was supposed to find out what was going on at blue base and help the reds defeat the blues as a cover.

After two days of nothing, Tenn was alone when the captain approached him and flashed an ONI badge. "What are you really here for Agent Tennessee?" He had asked.  
>Tenn just nodded and said, "The blues have been acting strangely here. You filed that report yourself"<p>

Captain Walsley replied, "But why a freelancer, why not more reds?"

Tenn knew where it was headed, "Some experiments happened out here a while back and they just wanted to be sure."

Captain Walsley then asked a much more personal question, "Tenn and Zulu? As in part of the endgame?"

"Yeah, that's me. AI Zulu is supposed to hunt down any rouge AI and destroy them, and I'm supposed to take out any rouge agent... there were others with my job too ya know.", Tenn reluctantly answered.

Captain Halsley's reaction was expected, "Is that why they treat you like an ass around the higher ups?"

Tenn just shrugged and answered," guess so."

The next day Tenn was laying on his gut in the snow watching blue base through the scope of his sniper rifle. Not much was happening. Tenn could have easily taken out half of the blues by now, but he was curious to what they were doing. He could tell that they were obviously building something. They had been scrounging a lot of metal and parts from their vehicles. It was odd, the vehicles were one of their most important assets right now, so whatever they needed the parts for must have been really important. Tenn watched as more blues walked out of the base, which now the count was up to thirty. His team was dangerously outnumbered and out gunned, but that didn't compensate for having to go up against a freelancer. Tenn's motion tracker picked up two targets moving behind him. He got up and easily killed one. The other instantly gave up, and Tenn dragged him back to red base. After an hour of interrogation, the blue had given up that he was only allowed to scout and report to the other blues, he wasn't allowed to know what they were building. Zulu took over in a fit of rage and Tenn cut off the blue's head. He calmly walked out of the room with the others left in shock.

_"You are one cold mother fucker" ~ Church talking about Wash killing South_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Tenn had been here for weeks, the blues had barricaded themselves in, and it seemed they were almost done building their new "toy". Tenn was starting to get antsy, which wasn't like him. Something was bothering him, maybe it was all of his moving recently, maybe it was the stress from his fight with Rhode, Tenn couldn't tell, but he knew something was up. The Captain had told him it was time for the assault but Tenn was predicting a large loss for the reds. There were five of them against thirty blues. He wasn't going to tell them how he felt this would turn out, he could just do his best to get them all out. "Besides", he thought, "I'm getting paid to find out what is happening, not save these guys."

Tenn crouched in the snow, his sniper rifle aimed at the head of an unsuspecting blue. He fires and the blue drops silently. Two more appear and round a corner before they too fall beneath the might of the freelancer. Tenn stalked up to the compound and waited for the reds. Once the team assembled they knocked down the door and rushed in. They stared up in awe as they approach about twenty-five blues and a giant robot. The blue leader approaches a podium.

The blue leader begins his speech, "My fellow blues, we have finished construction of our "Badass Robotic Android Destroyer Light Electronic Yeoman" ... it is a rfr."

Tenn saw an opening to sneak away. He motions for the Reds to take cover and he approaches the giant robot.

The blue continues, "We only need two more components, a power source and a control system."  
>Tenn finds some extra power cells as he continues climbing the scaffolding. He hooks it all into his suit and climbs into the giant machination. He needs a distraction while Zulu connect to the interface so he calls to the reds. A firefight begins and Tenn watches as half of his team falls to the blues.<p>

The robot comes online and begins moving. Tenn feels as if he is the robot, his mind has become the mind of the robot. He looks down and begins firing at the blues. They all scatter and run out of the base. Tenn blasts a hole in the ceiling and climbs out. As soon as the reeds get out of the base, Tenn blows it up. He turns his attention to the blues who had taken up the use of their vehicles.  
>"You shouldn't have wasted the armor from those vehicles for this baby, blues!", Tenn shouts.<br>He begins firing taking out two jeeps. A tank loaded with blues pulls up and begins firing its main cannon. The robot takes a few hits, but comes back and stomps the tank into a flat piece of metal. After all of the blues were dead, two blue pelicans flew in and started to attack Tenn.

Tenn just laughed and yelled, "That all you got?"  
>He then fires a large plasma weapon and obliterates his enemies. As he does this he exclaims, "Suck it Blue!"<p>

The robot is left completely drained. Tenn exits and walks back to his room. He sleeps well that night knowing that he completed his mission. His team for the most part was still alive, and tomorrow he would call Geo, and tell him about his new weapon he would present to command.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Tenn awoke and got into his armor. He walked outside and inspected the B.R.A.D.L.E.Y., and began taking inventory of its components. He stops and looks over on a small spot and notices something incredibly familiar to him. He quickly puts Zulu back into the robot and has him download all information from the bot and has him lock it down, so only Tenn could unlock it. Tenn quickly runs back to the destroyed base and looks for a vault of some kind. After a few hours of searching, he finds a vault with transmissions and plans all bearing the same thing he had taken notice from the robot. He carefully loads it all into a special file in his suit. Tenn destroys the hard copies and leaves the mess.

He calls Geo and tells him about what had happened the day previous.  
>Geo responds, They built WHAT?A Giant MECH?/  
>He pauses for a few moments and continues, This is the second case like this so far. First we had a few reports of a Red sergeant that built three fully functioning soldier robots, now this... An entire Blue team with the technical resources to build a fully functioning battle mech exoskeleton. Where the hell is the UNSC recruiting soldiers from these days? Silicon Valley?/

Tenn then begins, / But that isn't the weirdest part, i have found records of where they got the plans. What really caught my eye was that the/ The transmission is cut and lost. /Geo? Geo? are you there?/  
>There is no response.<p>

A call on Tenn's private line comes in, completely locked so the transmission cannot be heard but by the two. A familiar southern accent comes on. At first Tenn thought it was just Geo, but when he heard the voice, he was in shock. / Agent Tennessee? Can you hear me?/

Tenn stutters, /Yes Director/

The Director of the Freelancer Program continues, / Why Tenn, i have heard strange things about you of late/

Tenn gulps, / Yes Director?/

/ I have disabled the radio array besides my, personal com, i know that you and agent jawja have been communicating, and I'm glad to hear how my agents keep on touch. I called because i got a report from captain Walsley about how you captured that robot. I just wanted to let you know how proud, you have made me. I believe that by now you've done some investigating haven't you?/ ,the Director says

Tenn replies, / Yes Director, it all has the Freelancer Symbol on it.../

The director laughs, / keep those documents safe. They will come in handy for me later. I designed this all for a greater purpose. Now don't go off tellin any of your superiors about this conversation or any of its contents./  
>The Director hangs up and coms come back on.<p>

Tenn then realizes he is under attack. He looks up to see alien warships landing in this valley. He runs back to his base and takes up a defendable position.  
>He calls out, This is freelancer agent Tennessee, to any nearby transports, please respond!/

Kentucky is on a ride to his outpost on a pelican when he hears the transmission.  
>He responds, yeah yeah, don't get your hopes too up, i still have to work with these morons back at blizzard out post 2./

Tenn grits his teeth as he kills a hunter pair with his BR, /Dammit Ken! Is that you? Get your sorry ass down here before i shoot you down, we are under heavy fire!/

The pelican lands and Ken walks up behind Tenn and says, /" how'd you know it was me?"/

/Hell Kent/ Tenn says as he blindly throws his BR behind him into Ken's hands, /I know you, you're the only one who acts that way/ Tenn switches for his Sniper rifle and drops two elites.

Ken just laughs and says, /ahhhhh... we were bunking together for months so, your used to me./  
>Tenn and Ken had been partnered in training for the freelancer program, so he knew his friend well.<br>Ken just fires a few shots to kill a trio of brutes.

When things begin to calm, Tenn says, /"Yeah, whatever now just help me get these files and my men onto your ship, we need to go now, that robot isn't going anywhere, and we need to move"/

As soon as all of the men get on the transport a call from command comes and orders the pair to take out a nearby enemy camp. Tenn grunts and says to Ken, /That's Grade A Bullshit!/

The two take a warthog and drive to the enemy camp. Tenn monitors and turns to Ken, /We are going in quiet, hand signs only/

Ken nods and moves out with Tenn. They walk up and silently dispose of two brutes. They run in unison and Ken fires a shot that kills three grunts. Tenn matches up by killing all of the jackal snipers in a row, all nine of them. The two explosives inside the base and silently stalk out. Tenn shakes Ken's hand and climbs onto a ghost, then he signs for Ken to take the Warthog back to base. Tenn has unfinished business. The building explodes as the two vehicles speed off in different directions.

Tenn had received a message about a rouge recovery agent. The agent had stolen a freelancer's AI and armor upgrades. The Agent had killed the freelancer instead of helped him. Tenn took a position as he watched the Recovery agent kill two more reds. Tenn waited and then fired a shot through his head. Then he leaned down and took the AI. Her name was Solaris... and she was happy to be out of the freak's mind. She quickly joined Zulu and explained how the new armor attachment worked. Tenn could see now. He could see everything.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

Agent Tennessee had just acquired a new visor for his scout helmet. He was taking the tutorial from the AI designated Solaris. She was more human and quite a bit nicer than his original AI Zulu. She seemed a little quirky and annoying. She was always acting like she was flirting. He had just learned all the uses of his new visor. He could see through walls, into living beings, in the dark, in heat, etc.. He made his way back to the Robot and loaded Solaris into it.

"But why can't i stay with you?", it had asked.

/Because i need something to watch this giant robot while I'm not around, and you can do a whole lot better than Zulu/

Tenn ended the argument and returned to his waiting ghost. He drove as quickly as he could in the direction of headquarters. He had no idea what he would do when he got there. Tenn was currently AWOL and knew what kind of reception he would get from his superiors. He kept driving until a shock blast came from nowhere and hit dead center on the side of his vehicle. He immediately jumped free from it and took cover behind a boulder. The snow was blocking most of the normal visual, so he changed his visor settings and scanned for heat. He located a single body on a cliff side and noticed its odd shape.

He did a quick database scan of the figure and then took it a step further and did a possible freelancer search.  
>Results came up negative but he could tell that the armor wasn't completely alien. He scanned it for an AI interface. He picked up multiple signatures. Tenn sat astonished, he had heard rumors, but just hadn't believed them. He saw the symbol and just pondered, staying hidden. The target didn't seem to move either, it just stood there wanting something. He memorized the symbol and decided to keep this for himself. Then it sent a message straight into his mind on what it said. Omega Delta Sigma Xi Gamma, and a backwards Gamma, which may be interpreted as Tau.<p>

Then he mysterious armored figure vanished. Tenn could still follow his movements, but the figure was stealthed, like another Agent he had once known.

After a few hours, Tenn finally decided to move again. He marched for a while by himself until he found a nice looking crashed pelican, obviously shot down by his "Friend" from earlier. He removed some junk to see if there were any vehicles inside and found a dead freelancer, apparently with his recovery beacon found and recovered by the dead recovery team that laid behind him. Tenn moved through checking the different bodies looking for a working com and found that they had all been ripped off. He rechecked the freelancer to find that the poor guy's armor had been defiled and his AI ripped. He copied the ship's log, and recorded visuals of everything. Then he set up a working mongoose from its bay outside the crash. Then Tenn set the ship's drives to overload and left before it went critical.

He arrived at outpost 28. He decided it would be a better base to head all the way back to command while he knew what he did. He met both sides and told them all that he was a freelancer and that he was not going to interfere with their fights.

He set up in a center like area and laid down the only thing he had left in the world. The Headset Geo had given him. He decided against turning it on for now, he figured he'd let geo call him for a change. Besides, how was Tenn going to break the news anyway? With all of the classified stuff he was harboring, he could easily be caught for treason.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

Tenn got up and walked out to the track that led all the way around the base. In the distance he could hear Lt. Miller yelling at one of the new soldiers that had been assigned to Outpost 28. He decided he'd check with the reds first, before approaching the blues. He walked over to the Red Sergeant in orange armor. He said, /Uhh sergeant Grif?/. Before he could say more the red turned around and said, "Fuck You, I'm trying to get some peace and quiet, and all you can do is come over here and bug me? It had just better not be any work you need done, cause if it is? i'll have one of my troops shoot you, no way I'm doin it."

Tenn stood in shock for a moment, and then responded, /well good morning to you too, lazy jackass, I just wanted to tell you if you need a freelancer you have my services while I'm here, but apparently you don't need my help./

Tenn walked off and stole one of the blue vehicles and drove a couple miles before he got a call on his com from the counselor about stealing some documents from an insurrection base. He arrived shortly after. He snuck around the side of the base to find an agent already there.

Agent California, she was an Australian agent who knew how to kill . He knew that this mission was gonna go smoothly. Tenn approaches her because she is just standing there, and yells, "Cali! What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

She shakes her head and snaps out of a daydream, "Huh... oh hi Tenn! Whatcha doing here?"

Tenn replies, "Breaking shit, and you?"  
>She shrugs and says, "Standing guard... I got bored then I went into a day dream."<br>Tenn nods and asks her, "Well would you like to come in? and help break stuff?"  
>In her helmet Cali grins and yells, "Sure!"<p>

The two walk in and start throwing grenades. The explosions gather a lot of attention. Agent Connecticut was already inside stealthily killing guards when the alarms go off. _California_, the Aussie agent thinks as he ducks behind some barrels. He jumps down and kills two guards who were running up to Cali and Tenn.

Tenn just turns and says, "Oh hey Conn, so you were the one who Cali was covering"

The three move in unison killing insurrectionist troops and destroying the base, until they reach the vault.

Tenn finally says, "So Cali i have to go steal something UNSC from the vault, do you mind watching my back?"

She nods and replies, "Ok, it's basically my job so nothing should get to you... unless I die... then your screwed... good luck though!"  
>Tenn laughs and says, "Thanks, i knew there was a good reason, i was hoping you were alive."<br>Then she laughs and says, " 'Course I'm alive, otherwise I'd be a zombie."

"Yeah" Tenn says as he blows up the vault "And then you'd want to eat my brains right?"  
>Cali nods and says, "Correct"<p>

Tenn steals the documents and begins on a mad dash towards the door. Conn is already there giving them covering fire. Tenn runs outside and looks up to see a hornet firing on them. He runs to the side as the other two try to shoot it down. Tenn jumps and pulls a sniper off the side and then shots through the cockpit into the other rider. Afterwards he pulls the pilot loose and takes his place. He quickly hovers down right above the ground so Cali and Conn can get on. He flies them back to HQ and enjoys a nice lunch with them.

Cali keeps complaining about the food, when Tenn says, Quitcha Bitchen, it doesn't matter anyway, food, is food any way you look at it"  
>She grimaces and says, "But, this isn't food. It tastes and looks like crap!"<p>

Tenn shrugs and tells her, "Whatever, well then crap is still crap, and I'm hungry, if you don't want yours, pass it down."

Cali sighs and replies, "Fine I'll eat it... but if I vomit it's going on you..."

Tenn says, "And you'd be the one mopping it, but I'm really grateful for you two's help."  
>Cali responds, "Your welcome... but I'm not cleaning any part of you..."<br>Tenn turns and says, "I know, i just wanted to be clear, and who says I'd let you?"

Cali gets a confused look and says, "You said I'd be mopping it up..."  
>Tenn sighs and finally says, "on the floor, not me, get your mind outta the gutter"<p>

Later that day Tenn drove back to Rat's Nest for a well-earned night of sleep. He was hoping to visit an old friend in the morning.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chap 13**

Tenn finally woke up. He walked over to a warthog and began driving back up to the cliff where he had originally been attacked by the mysterious figure. He drove to the nearest base out there...the base designated Avalanche.

When he arrived, he looked around to find only one soldier stationed at the outpost. Agent Ohio.  
>He walked over to Ohio and waved.<p>

"Uhh, Tenn? Why are you here?"

"I saw a mysterious guy around here yesterday and i saw a downed pelican, which i blew up because a dead agent was in it. I need you to keep this quiet okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. But why come to me? I'm the lowest rank."

"I'm asking if you've seen anything around here."

"No. I've been trying to stay as far as I can from combat since, well my problem."

Tenn didn't need to even ask why he was the only one left up here, he already knew. Those poor souls had no idea how to handle a psychopath.

"Yeah, i know... How's Zero?" Tenn asked.

"I Am Fine Tenn"the artificial construct replied.  
>"Well we better get from this cliff"<p>

"I guess." Tenn said as he walked over to the warthog. "Listen, i set up a place over in rat's nest if you're interested"

"No Can Do I was Sent here to pay my time alone"  
><span>"Yes We Must Stay Here until the counselor says"<span>

"Okay, fair enough" Tenn sent a code to Zero. "Just call me on that frequency if you ever need help"

"Thanks Tenn. It's only 2 days till I'm out of punishment"

"Yeah, and then it's back to the base"

"I Think that dude want's me dead"

"He wants us all dead, that's why i was warning you"

"What was i supposed to do? Let Wash Die?"

"No... and I'm glad you didn't, now-" Tenn is cut off because brute shot is fired at them*  
>"Take cover!"<p>

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ohio yells as he ducks behind the large Arch.

Tenn tosses out a frag and scans for the attacker.  
>"looks like they ran...<br>Fuck! We're being hunted"

"THAT'S FUCKING GREAT!"

"Yeah, get in the turret, I'll drive us to a safe point"

I don't think the counselor will like this.

"Oh well he can kiss my ass"

Tenn drives the two away.

"I wonder who shot at? Whoever they are, they're gonna pay" Ohio ranted.

"I have no clue, but whoever they are, they must be pretty badass to kill so many freelancers."

"They Killed Freelancers?"

"Yeah, no way somebody got that tech and weaponry from the pawn shop down the street, that Bitch is military grade, and not normal army stuff"

"well no one in their right mind would take on a freelancer"

"Normally no, but then again, what kinda freelancer would be in the right mind in the first place.  
>I found a body... it had been stripped of its AI and its upgrades"<p>

"What the Fuck!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, now good luck, they're calling me back to base"

Tenn let Ohio jump off and start climbing back up the cliff.

"Yeah Great Leave me with the Talkative A.I"

Why I never

"Better 'an Omega or Gamma" Tenn said as he drove back to Rat's Nest.  
>He wondered what was going to happen and how it would affect him and the rest of the freelancers. He was also wondering when Geo was gonna call him. But that was all for another day.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

Agent Tennessee had been missing for days now. It all seemed like a big blur to him. He finally had been set free from the powers holding him. His consciousness had ebbed away from his body as the AI had filled in, making sure he survived from the blood loss. Whatever had attacked him, had done a number on his armor, and in the process wounded Tenn badly. He couldn't move his arms, and neither could his damaged AI. He lay in a pool of his blood, waiting, wondering. Was this the end? Did anything he ever does matter? Would he ever see Rhode again? He hoped and rested. He was wondering why his attacker had left him so suddenly, and why his armor hadn't sent off its recovery signal at the same time. After a day of nothing but thought, Tenn finally rose from the hole he had fallen in. He was moving solely on will power, his body was falling apart. He limped along the road for hours seeing small indications of violence, and the elimination of any poor bystander that had gotten in the way of that...thing, that had attacked Tenn. Tenn couldn't help but feel like his death was immediately inevitable. He struggled along until he reached an old destroyed base. He entered it to see it had recently been abandoned by a single inhabitant. He looked around and found a notebook, it had the name Leonard on it, and Tenn figured it was best for him not to read. Tenn wished he wasn't alone, his blood was beginning to stop and he felt as if he wouldn't make it through the night.  
>The next day though, Tenn got up and decided to keep moving. After a few hours he found the destroyed remains of a freelancer. It had been properly disposed of, by Recovery Protocol Standards. He looked around for indication and found traces of the shield that agent South used. After some deliberation, Tenn concluded that the bitch had finally gotten what was coming to her. He walked along again, wondering where he was going to go next, and sat down to rest. The only thing left to him now besides Zulu was the headphones, and Tenn wasn't even sure if they still worked. Zulu had been acting strangely after the encounter. "The encounter..." Tenn thought, remembering that night. He played it all over on his mind. What really happened? How was he still here? How much of his brain was still working? He remembered being out scouting, and then picking something up on his visor, but he was wondering what had possessed him to follow the readings? Normally Tenn was more careful. He found what he was watching for though.<br>The man that had attacked him, had been swift, and strong, and was obviously in possession of Freelancer Technology. The dead men and the warning carved in the wall was enough to confirm his suspicions, and then the symbol he saw this "Meta" leaving to mark his place, had been enough to send Tenn off the deep end. Finally something clicked in Tenn's mind. Agent Maine. Maine had once been Tenn's friend, and had always seemed obsessive. He watched as Zulu replayed the video feed and watched as the Meta had almost killed Tenn, and the armor reference that could only be tagged as Maine's. Then he remembered Zulu's purpose. "Smart SOB", Tenn said to himself. Zulu had been made to kill other AI's in times of danger. He had been the Alpha's Sense of Justice and Necessity. This was what had so promptly created this program in the first place. The Ironic part was the AI's design took shape in the thing Tenn's director had wanted to defend himself against. Zulu was based on the aliens and had come from a part of mind that's sole basis was self-preservation. He knew these were dangerous things to think about, especially while the artificial construct was wandering around in his head, stealing his thoughts. Tenn had always seemed at least a little paranoid, but he figured he was too lazy to worry about the problems around himself and focus on what was the right thing. It was what kept him going.  
>Tenn sat next to his only connection to the outside world, the headset given by Geo, which had been awfully quiet as of late. Tenn couldn't risk giving away his position to anyone watching Geo, especially with the data he was carrying. Zulu appeared in Tenn's visor finally, and suggested something.<p>

"We must go to our...friend, in person, Tennessee."

"Zulu, I understand your urgency, but I don't know if I can make it out that far without help, and in secret. Maybe we should just-…"

"No! It must be now! We must move before it is too late!"

Tenn immediately sprung up and started running. He had no idea where he was going, or why he needed to go now, all he knew was he had to get to Georgia, give him the data in person in a secure location, and not die or give up the plans along the way. He found a parked motorcycle and climbed on. He automatically turned it on and sped off, as if something else were driving him.

On his way he ended up in Valhalla, Outpost 17-B. He found traces of a recent fight, obviously caused by the Meta. He drove even further away towards command. As he arrived though, he found that the Meta had already been discovered as the security teams were on full alert. He heard that Washington had been put in charge of the investigation into the Meta from a few security guards while entering the premises. He skulked around, trying to seem invisible, looking for a way in without giving up his identity. After an hour Tenn had finally climbed into the base through an old vent and had exited on one of the lower basements. He eventually found his way into Geo's office and sat down waiting for his friend to return. Shortly thereafter Tenn fell asleep in a large chair in front of Geo's nice, hardwood desk. Before he passed out though, Tenn considered carefully raiding the desk for the alcohol, he knew was there


	16. Chapter 15

**Chap 15**

Agent Tennessee woke with a startle as he was hit in the head with electrically charged gauntlets. He jumped out of his seat almost knocking agent Arizona over. General Georgia was hovering over Tenn with a messed up expression. "You're bleeding all over my chair!" said Geo. Tenn shook his head and remembered what was happening. He let Arizona finish the first aid. "Sorry Geo, I was kinda beat up was all"

Geo sat down behind his desk and Arizona left the room. Tenn approached the desk as Geo put a bottle of vodka out on it. "Want some?" he asked. Tenn shook his head. "Geo, I have some information for you." Tenn tossed a large folder on Geo's desk and downloaded all of his file footage into Geo's personal computer. "Geo...Its time you learned the extent of our program's effects."

Tenn left the room so Geo could concentrate on the new Intel, and as he left, heard the AI known as Bane appear to help. It was funny to Tenn, Bane was an AI based on Geo, and yet Geo still needed his help to finish studying this data. Tenn walked around the base for a few hours, climbing up through all the basements, and finally reaching the personnel sector, and decided to stop by and visit any freelancers who may be in the neighborhood. He walked past a room to see Utah humming along with a tune in a room by himself. The next room Tenn passed was for Colorado, and of course Colo was drunk and torching his own concrete walls. The next set of rooms was a little less calm and peaceful. Iowa was in his room punching the wall; Arkansas was in his room sticking grenades to the ceiling. "God Dammit." Tenn said as he passed by and waved to his friend who was obviously bored and hungry. Why was he hungry? Because Ark was always hungry. The next room was being shared between two of the younger freelancers. Massachusetts and New York City were sitting together talking about chick stuff, so Tenn knew to keep walking. A few meters away was agent Austin's room, who was sitting there drinking tea and talking about how much he, thought Agent South Dakota was a bitch. The next room had belonged to Indiana, who was currently missing in Action. The room after was Rhode Island's, and she was nowhere to be seen. Finally, it was Connecticut' s room, then California's room, then Arizona's room, and finally Tenn's room. The room next to Tenn's was the last on the hall, and it belonged to Georgia.  
>Agent Tennessee eventually relaxed and lay across his bed. After a few hours, Tenn thought maybe he should go find Rhode and ask her how things had been. He roamed around the base for a while until Geo called him back to the office. When Tenn sat down, he saw Geo's stress filled expression and knew instantly something was wrong. Geo started to say something but quickly stopped. After about a minute of silence, he finally told Tenn, "I need you to go out and fulfill your duty and directive. Tenn had hoped never to be sent out against his own but he knew that it had to be done. "Why do I have to do it? Is it really my purpose to leave and kill the only family I have?" Suddenly a recovery beacon went off and Tenn turned around to see the warning board flash Rhode's FOF tag. Tenn gathered up his gear and went out to a warthog. He knew he would have to take this mission. Before he left however, Geo walked over to the warthog and handed him a piece of paper full codes, and at the bottom was a message in Latin. "Aspice, officio fungeris sine spe honoris amplioris" Face it, you're stuck in a dead end Job.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chap 16**

Tenn raced along the road, flooring the gas petal in the warthog. A freelancer was in danger, and he was supposed to kill anything that may try to steal the armor upgrades and the AI. The fact that it was his friend Rhode made it even worse for him. He didn't want to lose her, not now at least. He skidded off the beaten road and into the woods. The nearest outpost was known as Guardian. Tenn didn't know the area well, but he had seen a map of it, and knew where he could get the best viewpoint of the zone. He used the grav lift and was instantly shot up miles into the air, onto the tree based outpost. Tenn walked around over to a large stump. He climbed up to the spot and scanned the area. He found two life signs. The weaker one was dangerously low and the recovery beacon was beginning to show KIA. He checked the FOF tags and saw Rhode was on the ground and the other was showing as a neutral force. Tenn quickly rushed in the direction and instantly opened fire when he rounded the corner that lead into the grav chamber. He hit the Meta twice with the sniper rifle but the Meta took the attacks easily. He fired back wielding a large broom like cannon. Tenn took the majority of the attack and landed on his back. When the Meta neared to finish Tenn off, Tenn quickly unsheathed his energy sword and slashed out across the Meta's chest. His heavily armed foe ran away clutching its bloody chest. Tenn weakly rose, still drained from his first encounter with the Meta. He was glad to have an alien artifact on his side. The aliens were always acted strangely around Tenn. He knew it had to be the fact he had one of their swords. Tenn ran over to Rhode's position and began to give her first aid. He dragged her unconscious body to a teleporter and it took them both to the ground where Tenn carried Rhode to the warthog and put her in the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and began the journey back to command. If she didn't get up soon, he'd be forced to kill her so she wasn't a loose end. What was Tenn thinking? He couldn't kill Rhode. He decided not to think, he'd just keep driving. Eventually the Warthog broke down near the outpost designated Ghost Town. Tenn climbed from his seat and carried Rhode Island into one of the buildings. Once there he called in for assistance. As he sat waiting, Tenn realized how much trouble he was going to be in, for not killing the Meta. Eventually they got picked up and carried back to command. There, Rhode was put in the infirmary for recovery and Tenn was once again running the track with some new time off. He never knew why he was jogging around the track, just that he always did. At lunch he found himself sitting next to Arkansas and Austin. Ark was guzzling down an enormous amount of food for such a skinny guy. It was kind of weird for him to be always hungry and never fat. Austin was casually eating his food slowly and making occasional remarks. Tenn ate while thinking back at all of the food he had ever eaten. He had to say that Geo's fried jackal leg was one of the best things he'd ever eaten. After lunch, Tenn and Ark met Colo out at the proving grounds for a little show of force. Colo Melted down large hunks of metal that had once been tanks, while Tenn and Ark practiced shooting explosive containers to get rid of any hunks of slag left over. When the day was over Tenn entered the medical center to check on Rhode. He found resistance of every type when he arrived. He wasn't allowed anywhere near her room and was told to leave. When Tenn left he decided he should run some more. At three in the morning after eight hours of jogging around the track, Tenn returned to his room and slept. The next day he was supposed to have off as a holiday, but at lunch he was approached by some officers who told him of his next assignment. He was to escort some VIPs through a warehouse station while en-route to an important outpost. So Tenn naturally did what any man like himself would do. Tenn ate a sandwich, jogged around the track, and finally he gathered up his gear and left the next morning.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chap 17**

Tenn was casually driving along when he reached the storage outpost. He looked around and walked towards the complex before being approached by a blue solider, "Name, Rank, and position" Tenn automatically asked. The blue responded, "Tori Roberts, Private, and Combat Medic."

"Well, Private, I'm Freelancer Agent Tennessee."

"Freelancer, eh? What brings you here?"

"I'm here for routine expectations, and to protect a VIP, who will be coming through."

Tori Stared at Tenn, trying to act more in charge of the situation.  
>"Okay. What do you want from my outpost?" She said, "You got that written in paper? Can't be too careful, you know."<p>

Tenn shrugs and acts calmly in her presence trying to reassure her of his validity.  
>"We just want to make sure that your base is running at full capacity and your vehicles are in working order, not to mention, the maintenance of the buildings. And Besides, I'm a freelancer; I don't need a rank or approval."<p>

"I assure, you Agent Tennessee, everything is apt to the brass's standard. But, you are welcome to check the base out for yourself."

"Thanks, and don't take anything personal, I wouldn't want to ruin your day."

"Of course not, now, if you don't mind me asking, VIPS? Coming to our base? Why?"

"Convoy, it's gonna stop at this warehouse to refuel, and the VIPs will have to wait in the base."

"Right, would you like to report to my superiors? Or go ahead and get the walk through done?"

"Well I'm gonna need a guide, around this base, and I don't trust anybody here yet."

Tori nodded, "Alright then." Then she pointed to the left, "If you step this way, we'll be in the motor pool."

Tenn followed her along the marked path. "Of course, thanks, you see, I'm actually testing this area for personal use, like for sniper points."

Tori turned to the right and continued, "Well, the motor pool has almost no good sniper positrons. Now the warehouse, where we store everything, has a lot." She continued along with agent Tennessee in tow and pointed to various risers. "We can defeat some of those points by putting boxes there. Heavy boxes. Others, I can get the captain to put some guards to sit up there." Tenn thanked the blue for her service and waked off to set up for the convoy. A few hours later she approached him while he was calmly sitting by himself. "I trust that your inspection is going well?"

"Yeah, you guys get an A, in a couple hours the general should be through."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"What's to eat?"

"Officers can order whatever they would like."

"Well I'm not an officer, I'm a merc bounty hunter, and what do we get?"

Tori laughed and said, "I'm guessing since you're a guest, anything you want."  
>Tenn's voice suddenly got deep and homicidal as he said, "But why wouldn't I just take it anyway?" Tenn quickly caught himself and started saying sorry. Tori stood in awe and finally responded, "How...what...that's...are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, it's just we freelancers have little friends in our heads, and they aren't always happy..."

"I've heard about that. I thought they were only rumors, but I guess not now. I heard that your 'friends' can mess you up. Can it take over your whole body? Why did you allow them to give you that?"

Tenn bowed his head a bit and felt a deep sense of regret. "I had nothing else left in the world, and I wanted to win the war...plus the feeling he gives me."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Enough to kill anybody we want dead."

Tori began eyeing the Freelancer carefully, "What happens after that? He's no harm to you or anyone else on our side is he?" Tenn began to flash back to the day he cut down the blue prisoner in the frozen wasteland. "I keep him in check so he doesn't kill any friendlies."

"Good enough for me. When did you say that general was coming by?"

"Noon."

After the VIPs arrived and were welcomed, a grenade went off and alerted the base to an ambush. Tenn takes cover behind a small barricade, and Tori takes up a position opposite to Tenn. They both fire killing a few rouge aliens and after a few minutes Tenn yells, "Watch this!" He blind fires over the barricade and jumps out into a roll and tosses grenades clearing a small area. Tori is so amazed by this she yells, "What in hell do they teach you guys?" Tenn quickly dodges enemy fire and activates his sword. He jumps to the enemy's position and cuts through their ranks. After a few more minutes the base is secured. "They'll be back..."

"You're right about that one. Nice shooting there."

"Thanks, it's why I'm here."

"Glad you're here too, we could have lost some people today. Damn Covies are coming closer every day now."

"Yeah, most Reds and Blues I know, only hate the other side, don't even worry about aliens."

"We have a little bit of everything coming our way these days."

"Have you seen anything...odd? Recently?"

"Odd? Just attacks are becoming an everyday thing."

"No, I mean like a person, who didn't act like a person should."

"The Sergeant has been acting odd, staying up late, and yelling at people more often, disappearing for long periods of time. I think it might be fatigue or battle stress."

"Yeah, hopefully...I meant anybody new too, but don't worry about it."

Tenn leaves and returns a few minutes later with a tank. Tori takes the gunner position and they both drive after a missing VIP who had been captured. They drove along tearing through all resistance. Tenn jumps out and suddenly goes berserk. He dual wields energy swords at the sight of the captured VIP, and begins cutting through every living thing in the area. In graceful movements he kills a whole pack of brutes and beheads the chieftain and in the process, guts the VIP. After the carnage Tori walks over after seeing that Tenn has calmed down, "That's some crazy stuff there, Tenn. Are you okay?" Tenn grunts and barely says, "I'm-I'm fine."

"Good, good. You sure taught them a thing or two. Wish the marines would teach us some of that."

"It's not worth it..."

"Why do you say that?"

"The pain and torment, the AIs, the constant killing with no remorse, for almost nothing."

"Oh, I see. I guess you have to sacrifice a lot, too."

"Yeah, but it's for the whole universe."

"Thanks. Sincerely, I don't think I, or any other of the personal at my outpost could handle what you do."

"It's what you pay me for ma'am, now you should get that tech back ASAP."

"Will do. Are you coming back with me?"

"Oh I'll be around later, but not now, I just lost a very important person. Thanks and good luck!"

Tori turned the tank around and began driving back to base after saying, "Right back at ya, slick!"

Tenn buried the body and climbed into a chopper and drove back to his own command, knowing that punishment would come soon for his outburst and failure.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chap 18**

When Tenn arrived back at command, he found that it had been almost completely destroyed. Dead troops lay scattered around the perimeter. When he got inside he found that all the electronics had been completely fried. Tenn eventually found Geo standing in what was left of his office sending out commands on the Gencom. Before Tenn could get a word in, he was rushed away by a security team and found himself sitting in a prison cell awaiting trial. Apparently being a freelancer was enough of an offense to be counted as treason. They let him keep his armor and AI for the trial to make a better defense, but Tenn wondered what had happened to the rest of his friends. He knew Washington was in a cell, as well as a few others who had been on active duty when the attack had begun. He had even heard rumors of the director being arrested. Most of the other freelancers seemed to have been well off in the barracks. Tenn did worry about Rhode though. He hadn't seen her since he carried her back to command, and didn't know if she was in the same position as him. After catching a few hours of sleep, Tenn was herded to a court for his own proceedings.

Tenn sat down in his appointed seat and waited for the trial to begin. Behind him, many freelancers and a few various troops sat waiting eagerly to see what would become of the guilt ridden freelancer. Tenn noticed that Geo hadn't shown up, and that there was something in his place. He looked up as the panel of judges sat. Tenn had no lawyer and no mercy of the court. All of his rank and rights had been annulled for the trial. His accusations were read and he swore to tell the truth. A lot of "fun stuff." was brought up in the trial. Tenn had many counts of treason, conspiracy, murder, and withholding information. Not to mention the destruction of government owned classified weapons. All of which had been his job. The self-righteous AI had been quiet the entire time. Tenn finally got his chance to speak and was asked if he would willing accept his consequences and go to jail. The AI suddenly burst into rage in Tenn's head and explained the situation. It told Tenn of why this "Chairman" had just wanted the AIs for his own purposes and were just trying to take Tenn's because his was slightly more dangerous.  
>Finally, Tenn knew what the verdict was, and was allowed to make his final statement to the court. He walked around trying to make a dramatic effect when he reached Geo's chair. He didn't even need to scan the box to know what was inside. When asked if he saw how he was guilty, Tenn yelled, "Fuck the rules! I'm a Freelancer!" He reached down and pulled a shotgun from the box and fired upon the guards. Then he found his sword on the evidence table and picked it, along with his sniper rifle up and slung then in their respectful places. He kept firing at the incoming guards and charged out of a large window. He ran on the ground as more and more soldiers began to attempt to arrest him, and even using lethal force. Tenn killed maybe a battalion or more of people sent to kill him during his escape. Eventually he found a warthog and drove away as fast as he could. Hours later he found himself at the abandoned base and decided it was time for a little peace and quiet. He set up a small radio station using the resources available and made his own small room near the motor pool. He thought his life could go over smoothly, especially since there was almost forty years' worth of food stockpiled there. He eventually found himself sitting down and staring at the headphones given to him by Geo. He didn't think they would ever be used for anything besides a trophy again. Tenn knew he wouldn't need them, and he wouldn't need to worry about anyone pursuing him. Why would he? He could just kill anybody who was after him. He knew he would be lonely though. He still had Zulu, but company that damns you, isn't much company at all. Tenn would wait now. That was all he could do. Just sit and watch the world burn around him. So naturally Tenn's next week went how he always spent his free time. He jogged around his base, ate a few sandwiches, and slept.<p> 


End file.
